A Harsh Decision
by Truekaizer
Summary: What's going to Happen now that Ryu defeated Myria? Is the world really safe?
1. Chapter 1 : Flashbacks

**---- A Harsh Decision ----**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Breath of Fire.**

_**Chapter One : Flashbacks**_

_"It is your fate...no...it's not that. It's all up to a decision you have the right to take yourself..." _The last words of the elder reached deep within his mind, and as soon as they were spoke, the elder slowly vanished away, and in the place he was standing, a beautiful, shiny ball, containing undomitable concentrated power stood there, right in front of his eyes"

_"The world is in your hands"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryu felt the cold breeze outside_. "Might it wasn't a good idea to leave my jacket inside the tent. I am going to be frozen in this rate" _But he could not go back into the tent. What if he ended up waking the others? All he wanted was to be alone. But he could never be alone, even if he wanted it. He was always followed by the ghosts, of a not so long ago past. Ryu saw a Eye Goo, standing close to the shore _"Eye Goos...they will never give up, will they? " _He blew that one easily, with his nice Dragon Sword.

Ryu got to the shore the goo was at. He looked down the river, it was pretty shade, just like the one that He, Teepo and Rei used to play, near MT. Glaus. There were rumours about weird monsters who used to swim there, so nobody were crazy enough to go there, except for that three. Ryu then had a flashback of a childhood image.

They were playing some kind of "target" game, where the catch was to hit the other with something LIGHT (teepo always broke that rule) so it could stun the people for a moment, and the person who threw the thing got to hide. Teepo did that. but Rei quickly spotted him and said _"found". _Everything was silently, until Teepo replied _"That's not fair! Take that!" _Teepo took a big wooden piece near the shore and threw it at Rei's. _"Man, that hurts!" _Rei got up, but this wasn't necessary. He saw Ryu jumping the cliff. Ryu got Teepo off-guard and unlashed a hard hit on his _back. "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" _Teepo let out a loud cry_. "Come on, Teepo, this doesn't even hurt!" _Rei laughed at him _"Yes...it does!" Teepo was K.O'ed by the river, Ryu really did get him that time. "A bit harder and you could've killed me..."_

_" Geez...I will not kill you Teepo, unless..."_

_"Unless?" Teepo was really curious at what Ryu was going to say._

_"Unless you steal my biscuits again!" _

But no biscuits were stolen, and still, Teepo was dead.

**Read and Review Please! If you all make such good reviews as Nina Windia...i am saved :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jack, a powerful shadow!

**---- A Harsh Decision ----**

**Disclaimer : Breath of fire is a Cacom's property. Everything else is mine :)**

_**Chapter Two : Jack, A Powerful Shadow.**_

Ryu looked at the sky. "_It's up to you, Ryu.._." he remembered the words that the elder said last, before meeting with his ancestors..."_My choice..." _Ryu took a rock next to him and held it tight within his right hand "_It...WAS NOT MY CHOICE" . _Ryu threw the rock violently at the water, scaring out the Jellyfish that was staring at him. "_I never wanted to kill anyone,specially...my brother_." A little after that, he saw the bushes moving "_It must be these darn wild boars_" He tought to himself. Suddenly, a huge pillar of frost popped out from the earth, he were able to avoid most of it, but a part of a frozen spike of the pillar still got him on the armor. "_Who are you_?" Ryu were able to ask that before avoiding another attack "_Name's Jack here, fella_" The shadow gave him a smile "_You're pretty fast, Dragon Boy. But how long can you keep this up?" _A man jumped out of the bushes, he was tall, but Ryu couldn't see anything else. "_Nice clothing! I hope it's tough enough to..." _Ryu quickly charged up the shadow, only to be hitten hardly on the forehead, slamming his face directly to the ground "_C'mon, Don't be a fool!...Did you really Tought you could hit me with such...a blind-folded rage? I am not like her!" _The shadow aimed something like a staff on Ryu's heart "_They told me to take you there alive. Looks like I am not going to have much fun with you!"_

Nina woke up. She stood up with difficult, and looked around "_These sleepyheads_" she whispered.

"_Sleepyheads? I don't think so_." Nina turned around just to see Momo smiling at her, from her blanket. "_Oh, you heard that? Sorry. I need to learn how to think things just to myself_" Nina smiled at Momo "_So, you're awake, too?"_

"_Well, i can't sleep. It's awfully strange the way it's so hot inside this tent, and so cold out there_" Momo replied, while shivering badly. Momo never liked colderness.

"_Yes, the weather's strange again. By the way, where's Ryu? He's nowhere to be found..."_

"_I don't know"_

"_That isn't exactly a helpful answer, you know, Momo" _Nina tried to sound funny, but concern could be found on her voice.

_"Concerned about him?" _Momo teased Nina, but got no reply. _"Come on, cheer up! He's probably wandering by these fields, you know, Ryu's being a "Deserter" since we defeated Myria. He is always alone...unless you're close by" _Momo ended her self-reply, teasing Nina some more.

_"What do you mean by that?" _Nina blushed hardly.

_"Oh my God...i tought i was going to sleep, but it seems you girls aren't letting me do, are you?" _Rei got up dazzled and sleepy.

"_We're chating about Ryu. He vanished_." Momo replied Rei with her arrogant tone. She was like that whenever she spoke to Rei's.

"_Doesn't that beat all? Ryu's quite irresponsible these days." _Rei replied to Momo, as arrogant as she did.

_"HA, look who's saying!" _Momo clinched her fists. They would get into another one of their long, persistently battles, if it weren't for Nina. _"Let's stop arguing and do something instead!" _Her voice was at the same time angry and tearfully.

"_Oh, Sorry Nina. I have an idea. What if you and me go looking for Ryu? He can't be too far from here at these hours..." _Momo was rather proud of her leading skills.

"Great! Let's go" Nina happily agreed to Momo.

"What about me?" Rei asked. He could not stand the fact that Momo was "leading".

"You will look the other way"

" 'you will'? i guess this makes you the leader?" Rei was starting to get his nerves up at Momo's.

"_Well, Nina asked me what we should do..." _Momo answered, still arrogantly.

" _Really? But i didn't!" _Rei and Momo were getting high again. Nina couldn't stand this anymore.

"_SHUT UP YOU TWO_!" Nina shouted at them.They both looked at her with amusement, Nina never shouted at anybody before.

"L-Let's go look for Ryu" Momo said, and with that she left the tent with Nina. Rei got to the other said, while murmuring some dark curses.

"_OK, you're good. But it's not the end yet!" _Ryu stood up. A little, but deep wound on his forehead aching like hell "_I've survived things much worse than that!" _in a fast move, Ryu jumped left to avoid another one of the shadow's iceballs "_Damn, he's fast. If i can't get him soon, i will lose the battle_" Ryu then started chanting and shouted "_MAGIC BALL!_". A ball of pure dark energy hit the shadow like a missile, sending it far backwards. Ryu pointed his sword to the creature's oath "_Will you give up now_?" The shadow silenced for a moment. "_Ryu, i have a thing to tell you..." _Ryu felt surprised _"What?" _he asked.

_"MeteorStrike"_

_"A shooting star?" The both said in unison. Rei saw it as well._

_"I just hope Ryu's ok" And a sole tear come down from Nina's eyes._

_"AAAAAARGH_" A loud cry could be heard from distance. The strong earth attack took Ryu off-guard, smashing him on the ground violently "_Uggh..." _Ryu were shaking, blood all over his now striped clothing "_This one was nice, wasn't it Ryu? I guess it did hurt, tough, 'coz i don't feel anything..._" The shadow had a cool, evil smile that soon turned into a loud laughter.

"_I won't...give..up..." _Ryu tried to stand up, but he couldn't. _"Oh, you won't? So i guess i'll convince you to do!" _Jack's hand started to glow "_Mind Sword_". A extremelly strong and shiny blade hit Ryu on the chest. It didn't killed him, tough, because of his life armor, but it knocked him unconcious. A few minutes later, lots of extra shadows appeared all around the battle field.

"_Let's not take any chances! Master D. wants him alive!" _Jack ordered his minions to throw Ryu in a cage.

_"Master D. is a tough guy" One of the minor shadows laughed. He threw Ryu on the cage, but didn't noticed something dropped on the floor._

Rei was already tired of walking that much. "_Ryu's nowhere to be found_" he tought. He saw a river close by and decided to have some water. When he approached he saw pools of blood all over the field, but most importantly, he saw something shinining between all the blood. He knelt to the floor and took the item. He froze. "_I guess this is not good_" He muttered. There was something is his hand. It was the Dragon-Tear, Ryu's trademark accessory.

**So, how's it Now? I would like to thank Nina Windia for the review!**

**P.S : You all...read and review...or else...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Where's Ryu?

**A Harsh Decision**

**Chapter 3 : Where's Ryu?**

**Disclaimer : Bof Capcom. Fanfic Mine.**

The girls left the tent, but a little too late, as when they finally come up to a decision, Rei started to argue with Momo, as mentioned earlier.

"_So, did you find anything Momo_?" Was Nina's first question as soon as she met Momo again. "_I'm 'fraid not Nina. But don't worry, Ryu's probably back in the camp for now. There must be around one hour since we left_." Nina was extremelly worried about Ryu, but she didn't wanted to give up hope. "_ I did not found anything as well...but you're right. Ryu must...no, he is okay, i know it. Let's go back to the camp_!" Nina said, in her always positive fashion. They headed back to the camp, and the sun was starting to show itself on the horizon. "_Oh the sun's getting up...it must be around 6 o' clock by now. Let's hurry to the camp!" _Momo was rather amused, as she didn't knew it was that late, or better, early. They did get to the camp and they had a bad vision : Ryu were still not there. Nina expression showed what was on her mind, but she wanted to be strong, after all, what would Ryu think? What if he come back, and see Nina's premature grieve? She just bit her lips and clinched her fists. Momo noticed that and said _"Well, he's strong. We must believe in his strength. He defeated Myria. He will be fine, you can count on it_". Momo could feel that Nina was about to cry. She always looked after Ryu so strongly, that she could give her own life to protect his (the same with Ryu).

"_What about Rei? He still didn't came back?"_

After recognizing the Dragon-Tear, Rei decided to track down whoever took Ryu away. "_They can't be far...the bushes...the blood is still flesh. I guess i can catch up with them if i don't lose any more time_". Rei started to use his enhanced smelling ability to track down the person who took Ryu away. He turned into a weretiger and run as fast as he could, following the tracks, until he got exhausted, and decided to take a break. The Dragon-Tear fell from his hand on the ground, and when he was going to take it, he noticed the tracks have been gone. "_Oh no...so much for that? I guess i will have to go back some more...doesn't that beat all?_". In that moment, Rei turned his head left, and he saw a group of people with their faces, not to mean body, covered with black caps.They were in a semi-circle, and there was a huge cage, that seemed heavy, amongs't them. Rei decided to watch what they were doing. A guy with long blonde hair, who seemed to be their leader stood in the circle. He was sorta of doing some contest with his minions, to see who could push the cage farther from the ground. He tried painfully, and they cage fell over his feet. "_Ouch. I need some physical training._" The guy, who were actually Jack, left the circle, head-low. "_And who's these fellas can be? Might they know something about Ryu_?" Rei climbed over a tree to try and hear some of their conversation.

"_Master D. has strange wishes. This fella he ordered us to capture...he don't seem like a bad type. Why would he want such a guy at all?" _The man, that wasn't a shadow anymore (he threw away the cover) said to another one who seemed to be his friend. "_I heard D. wants him for..." _but trying to listen to the conversation, Rei fell of the tree he was hiding by, right in the center of their camp. This attracted some of the other "shadows" attention, making they surround him. Jack appeared, and took a deep look at Rei "_Oh, looks who's it! If It's one of Ryu's friends..."_

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Fighting!

**Chapter Four : Fighting!**

_A/N : Hello my fellow readers! With my new computer, a new editor came along. I hope the text formatation is being saved now! Thank you for the reviews. The characters of this story were remodeled, to make them more realistic. This is the start of a new story!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Yes, i am one of Ryu's friends. You seem to know him, even tough you aren't treating him with...**- Rei looked straight to the cage on the camp -...**pleasurable manners**" he finished.

"**Hmmm...let's say Ryu isn't very welcome here **- Jack harshly took his partner's knife and pointed it to Rei's neck -** Neither do his friends" **as arrogant as always. His partners started to surround him and Rei.

"**Knives, eh? I guess this means fighting, but..." **Jack threw the knife at Rei's, who quickly avoided it, and calmly continued his sentence **"...I guess we can solve this in a non-violent manner, can't we?" **Rei avoided another projectile. Jack was starting to get angry.

"**So, you like avoiding, eh?" **Jack ironically asked Rei, but before he could answer he entered one of the tents and vanished for a second.

"**Running already?"** Rei was rather puzzled by his opponent action. The group of shadows doing nothing but watch.

"**I guess not**" Jack appeared again, this time with a purple snake-like staff.

**"Can't you stand up without the help of this walking stick? You don't look old enough, i would say."** All the people surrounding them started to laugh furiously, Jack felt ridiculous. Rei was trying to act funny, even tough he was a bit scared by the number of foes.

"**Walking Stick? How dare you..." **Jack silenced for a moment. Rei then turned to look at Ryu's cage. Suddenly, Rei shivered, and looked back to Jack. A big frozen spike hit him on the chest, hitting him hardly on a tree that was close by.

"**Ouch, attacking by the back? This is not a fair game, you know!"** For the first time since the whole scene started, Rei was angry. He got up, still shivering, and run up as fast as he could to hit Jack. He almost did, but one of the shadows jumped in the front, punching his nose and head, making he feel the power of gravity.

**"Come on, Rei. I defeated your little dragon friend, do you really think you're a threat to me?"** Rei felt shocked**. "**_He must have caught Ryu off-guard_**" **He tought.

"**Yes, i do think i am a threat. And i don't think you defeated Ryu...you got him off-guard, i know it**" Rei yelled.

"**You're brighter than you look, Rei **- Now it was Jack's turn to be ironic -** I did caught him off-guard"**

**"Coward. Let's stop the talking now..." **Rei threw his knives to the ground and got his hands on his head. He started to yell, and his body began to glow. Soon, he wasn't human anymore, he were a tiger. When the shadows saw Rei's changing into something else, they did not ever waited to see what he was gonna turn into, they ran, but Jack didn't noticed this.

"**Nice, Rei. Let's start the true fighting now." **Jack pressed a button on his staff, turning it into a sword.

"**Tought you were a magician"** Rei said. Jack were extremelly shocked.

**"You can talk in this tiger form? You got good domain over your power. It's a shame that i will kill you now!"** Jack then noticed that he was alone in the field **"**_Cowards, they left me..."._

Rei dashed at Jack, and deeply wounded him in his right arm. Jack cried in pain, but parried Rei's next attack. But he were no match for Rei's speed in weretiger form, and Rei cut him on the left leg as well.

_"_**Ouch, you're fast Rei! **_- _Jack smiled confusing Rei _- _**But the fight is not over yet**_!" _He said in a exclamation and lifted his hand up in air and cried "Rejuvenate". In a glimpse, lots of little balls of holy energy fell all over his body, healing a good amount of his wounds completely.

Jack shot another ball of ice in Rei, who avoided it easily. Rei dashed at jack again, and when he was about to hit Jack on the face, a huge stone pillar popped out of the ground, not only hitting him hardly, but also taking him very tall on the skies."_Argh, this just can't get worse!" _Rei tought. But it did. The pillar vanished, and Rei crushed on the floor. He was bleeding already, but he still got up and cried "**Mjollnir!". **A huge bolt of lightning came down from the skies, but it did not hit Jack.

**"Hahaha, I guess you aren't that great in magic Rei!" **Jack chanted again at shouted "Quake!". the ground surrounding Rei started to tremble, and Rei realized what was about to happen. Rei quickly jumped off the ground to a tree, but he still got hitten violently by one of the stones that were throw away, while the ground opened in the middle, almost draining up to his darkness everything around. Rei fell of the tree again, this time hitting the head on a part of the soil that still weren't affected by the Quake spell. Rei were too wounded, and couldn't help but see the soil slowly cracking and getting closer and closer to him.

"**Die fool!" **Jack yelled, laughing like a demon. Rei couldn't do anything else to protect himself. He closed his eyes, to try and find a solution, or maybe to pray to Ladon. hatever he did,he felt the earth was stopping to shake. He opened his eyes and saw a shocking image. Jack chest was bleeding like hell. There was a blade across his chest.

"**I guess it weren't a smart idea to open my cage, Jack**" It was Ryu. His cage gotten opened somehow, fast enough for him to realize what was happening and help his friend.

**"B...But how?- **Jack was coughing blood, already bowed in the ground - ** I got defeated by you..."**

**"Yes, we are tough fellas**" Rei smilled. He was already back to his human form, still very wounded from the last battle with Jack. Jack fell to the ground, dead.

**"Rei, are you still alive?" **Ryu walked towards Rei, helping him up.

**"Doesn't that just beat all? Look at me, these were my favourite clothes!" **Ryu smiled.

"**If i recall correctly, you only have those!" **Ryu teased Rei.

"**Never mind. How were you able to escape that cage?" **Rei asked Ryu.

**"I don't know. All i remember was a huge thunderbolt hitting the door and bursting it apart" **Ryu looked at Rei, who was laughing **"What's so funny about it?" **he asked

**"I am a great magician**" He replied.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What about this chapter? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Fighting, PT2

_**Chapter Five: **__**Fighting, pt.2**_

**Author's Note**: _I would like to thanks ESTRELITA FARR for her reviews, they're all great! I am sorry that my review for her story didn't worked out, but I will still try again._

_I am finally using a GOOD editor, so I hope the grammar errors are finally going to stop haunting me._

The girls were sitting on a rock on the field, close to their camp. There was a sad aura all around. They looked for Ryu for hours and hours without a break, and now the sun was starting to fade away.

"What time is it, Momo?" Nina voice was low, but it was enough for Momo to hear.

"For the position of the sun, and all-Momo looked at the sky, the sun slowly fading away- I guess it's around 6 PM already".

"6 PM…and still..." Nina could not finish the phrase. She started to cry, quietly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Nina...Ryu left at morning. He'll be probably back by the night.

"…"

"Come on Nina, let's go to the tent, it's getting d…! – As Momo said that she slowly walked towards Nina and noticed she was crying - …Nina…"

"Momo, he left and did not even leave a note or something… I am so worried about Ryu…"

"Nina, I told you before, he will be all right! I am worried as well, but let's not get our hopes down!" Momo comforted Nina.

"You're right. Momo…sometimes you're like an older sister to me" Nina smiled at Momo.

"Heh heh, Thanks Nina. What if we lit a campfire? It's getting Dark already, and we must get ready. You know what they say, better safe than sorry- Momo walked toward some dry wood – I guess this makes a good fire, let's get some more"

"_Hey __S-Stuart, look, I guess t-they're the ones?"_

"_Well, there's the lady with the wings, it must be they. There are not many wyndians close by"_

"Huh? Did you just say something Momo?" Nina asked Momo, who was inside the tent, organizing the things to make the fire.

"No, I said nothing Nina. It must be the wind or maybe some of these wild creatures' roar – She took a bag full of dry wood – Or maybe you need some rest?" She giggled.

"No, I am fine, thanks. It's just that I am sure I heard something, like a loud whisper or so – She started to head to the pile of dry wood – maybe I am just hearing things" As soon as she said that, and turned around to take some more wood, two cloaked figures off the grass. One was tall and slim, the other was little and fat. "It's the end for you girls!" The fat one said in an arrogant tone, almost like Jack was to Rei before.

"Y-Yeah you are f-f-finished" The slimmer one finished.

"Who are you? Were you watching us from the bushes?" Nina stepped back.

"Oh, I see you weren't hearing things then, Nina" Momo was with her bazooka on her right shoulder.

"Err…They're a-aiming a-at us Stuart"

"Shut up, you're such a fool Heracles! We're unbeatable! We're on the shadow army!" Stuart seemed rather confident at himself.

"What's this shadow army you're talking about?" Momo asked.

"Oh, sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Stuart, and he's Heracles. We work for the shadow army, and we were sent here to take you girls with us. I guess you're Ryu friends, aren't you?" Stuart was cool like frost.

"You…do you know something about Ryu? What have you done to him? Where is he?" Nina started to clench her fists and Run towards Stuart.

"Cool down Girl, you know you're no match for us, so there is no use in heating up. Will you come on peacefully, or will it be needed to make use of brute force?" Stuart words were like spears on Nina's heart.

"S-stuart, what if they s-shot us w-with t-that b-big cannon?" Heracles asked Stuart. He seemed to be somewhat afraid of the girls.

Nina started to chant, and her wand appeared on her hand.

"I guess this means violence will be nee…" But before he finished the phrase, a blade of wind violently hit him, cutting various parts of his clothing. A second after, a big cannon ball hit him on the stomach, forcing blood out of his mouth.

"Ouch, you're tough! I will make you pay for that" Stuart started to run towards Nina, but with his fat body and all, he wasn't really fast. He tried to embrace Nina, but she quickly ran away and started to chant. Stuart tried to throw a rock lying in the ground at her, but he missed the shot, and ended up hitting Heracles.

"Ouch, that hurts!" He cried. He thought it was a hit from Momo, and started to run away like a chicken, but Stuart did not notice that.

"Now you're going to have it! – He took his sword out of it's sheath, but he accidentally pulled it too strongly and cut his own right leg – Ouch, I am unlucky today, but you're still going to…" Momo fired another cannon ball, and this time it hit him badly.

"Argh…help me Heracles – he turned his head to the left and saw Heracles far away on the horizon – Ack, wait for me!" He painfully started to run, and he got up to Heracles. They run away, and disappeared on the far away horizon.

"Pant, pant...these guys weren't as tough as they thought" Momo knelt down to the floor. Shooting the bazooka sort of exhausted her.

"Momo, look out!" Nina pulled Momo away from an arrow that quickly passed by her side.

"Congratulations girl, you're not as weak as you look" Another man appeared on the screen. He sort of reminded the girls of Heracles, but he seemed to be much stronger. He clapped his hands, and many, many shadowmen appeared on the field.

"I just hope you're really good" He finished.

How good was that chapter? Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6 : Chivalry's not dead!

_**A HARSH DECISION**_

_Chapter 6: Chivalry__'s not dead!_

_A/N: This chapter describes what Ryu and Rei were doing before the events in the girls' camp, and how they come in. Thank you all for reviews._

_------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------------_

Rei and Ryu stared into the skies.

"Let's walk faster Rei – Ryu took a long breath, these cliffs were really something – the girls aren't going to be safe in the camp without us there. It's around 3 PM already and we are still far way from the camp" He finished.

"Doesn't that just beat all? Look at me, man! – He took his legs with his hands – I am not exactly healthy – he looked to Ryu and smiled - not that I was really before the fight, tough." He said while walking in a abnormal slow speed for a woren.

"The fight…this is exactly what worries me the most" Ryu replied, a worried tone on his voice, like he could foresee something bad was going to happen.

"I hate to admit it, but I guess you're right, so…" Rei did not finish the phrase and looked at Ryu.

"So…?"

"What if we use our powers to run there at full speed?" He asked.

"That's not a bad idea, Rei, but I am tired from the last battle, and you probably are as well. There's the chance that we simply exhaust while flying or running and end up fainting, or even worse, losing control over our powers and going berserk - Ryu finished the sentence and looked at the horizon – what can we do, then?"

"Hmm….there's the oasis, we could go there and borrow some…horses?" Rei asked.

"Horses...they aren't suited for long travels, I guess a Rakda could do it"

"But this isn't a super long north-south travel. We just need to get to the camp, and we need speed, right? Horses are faster" Rei finished.

--------------------- X ------------------------------------

**30 minutes later.**

"Oof…I hope that's it" Rei exclaimed pointing to the oasis.

"It is it. Thank goodness they're all there"

"How'r u m' frends! Welcome t' da dese't" The Sheik of the Oasis cme to greet them.

----------------------------X-------------------------------

**10 Minutes later**

"So, what brin' you 'ere m' frends?" The Sheik Ab'leh asked them, with his amazing hospitality.

"We need 2 horses, Ab'Leh. We need to come to a certain place as soon as possible" Ryu finished his sentence, impatiently shaking his hands.

"Oh, I se' 'ya in da running, aren't you? I will order Carlos to get ya 2 horses and 3 scouts!"

"Thank you Ab'Leh – Rei shakes hands with Ab'Leh -That's the second time we need your help already!"

"Don't worr' m' frends, I shall receive foreigners as better as possible. That's th' rule on our holy AlcooRon."

"What's a Alcooron?" Rei asked

"Our holy Bible". He replied.

----------------------------X-------------------------

**20 Minutes Later**

Ryu was standing by the gates of the Oasis. He was soon introduced to Carlos, the leader of the oasis' army. He was accompanied by two mans, and there was 2 horses by his side. One for Ryu and another for Rei.

"So, where are we heading to?" Carlos asked they both. They pointed west.

"What? We're heading west?" Ryu and Rei noticed a different tone on Rei's voice.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" Rei asked.

"One of my seekers saw the shadow army going west. I guess it wouldn't be a good idea going there now" He finished.

Ryu suddenly felt a pain in the heart. The shadow army was heading towards west, and the girls were there.

"Carlos, our friends are there. They are girls, and they won't be able to fight much long without our help" Rei exclaimed.

"I am afraid we can't. The shadow army is a long ago enemy of us, and we fought badly 3 months ago. We almost had our village destroyed. If it wasn't for our prayers, we would have been ripped apart. Our army is still not strong enough to beat them, they're too many!" Carlos was a brave man, but he knew that his enemy wasn't weak as well.

"But we must go there! I will never be able to forgive myself if something bad happens to Nina or Momo because I wasn't there to protect 'em!" Ryu replied, in an anger tone.

"I see you're brave and determined. But even if we go at full power to ram 'em, there is still the chance we lose the battle. Last time we fought there was over 1000 soldiers on their side, and our full army is composed of around 200 people" Carlos replied, showing Ryu the number of soldiers in the Oasis headquarters.

"Man, lemme introduce you to the situation. This blue-haired guy is one of the dragon clan, and I am a woren. We're stronger than we look, that's for sure – Rei looked to Ryu and smiled – you can count us not like 2, but as 800, which exactly makes 1000, making the fight fair to both sides"

Ryu smiled "_I guess Momo's science is getting to Rei's_" he thought.

"Not to mean we beat some bad, bad guys before- Rei exclaimed. Carlos looked at him with a questioning face – never mind" he finished.

"You guys… - Carlos called a little boy that was playing by the river and whispered something in his ear - …just wait."

Ten minutes later, there was a army, with Ryu, Rei and Carlos on the lead. There was about 300 people with them.

"Let's go" Carlos, Ryu and Rei said in unison. They all booted their horses and started to run at full speed, with the army following them.

**---------------------------------------------- X ------------------------------------------------------**

**1 Hour later**

"We will reach the camp in something about 20 minutes!" Rei yelled at the army.

"My friends! We're walking for about 1 hour and there is still no sign of the shadow army, except for the footsteps on the ground. If they aren't here, there is a high chance they're really up to something bad in the camp of our teammates friends'! If this is true, please unsheathe your weapons and get ready to fight! We can't afford to lose, because they will probably attack our village in the way back to their city, Hesperia. My friends, we can't afford to let women die neither! Whether Ryu and Rei had showed up or not, we would have to charge the shadow army the same way – He unsheathed his blade and took it high in the air – Shall our blades means their death and not the grieve for our women!

These words were like a spell or something. The entire army unsheathed their swords and yelled "Fiiight!". With that, Ryu raised the throttle of his horse to full speed, and the entire army did as well.

**-------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------**

**5 Minutes before the arrival of Ryu's army.**

"_Congratulations girl, you're not as weak as you look" Another man appeared on the screen. He sort of reminded the girls of Heracles, but he seemed to be much stronger. He clapped his hands, and many, many __shadow men appeared on the field._

"_I just hope you're really good" He finished._

"_There is about 1500 shadow soldiers by the look, I guess_" Momo thought

"Momo, come here! We're stronger together!" Nina said. Momo come closer to her and aimed her bazooka at the guy who seemed to be the master of the shadows. "We won't give up!" she said.

"And we're not alone! Ryu will be here soon!" Nina exclaimed, hopefully and strongly.

"Ha, do you really think Ryu can come here to help you at this point: It's almost night already, he would never be able to come here by a foot, and he is tired from fighting my Jack comrade." The master said arrogantly.

"So, you'd met him already? Where's Ryu?" Nina asked, tearfully.

"He's probably crossing the desert by – but he stopped. He heard what sounded to him like horses throttles – the oasis. Ryu's far away from here Nina, better to started your prayers!"

As soon as he said this, he was going to charge Nina, but he stopped. The sound was very high and close now.

"Oh, maybe some paladin comes to save the princess? - he laughed at his own juncture – Hahaha, what am I thinking of? Chivalry's dead…"

He hoped his army to laugh as well, but thre was no laughter to be heard. When he turned around, all he saw was a huge army, almost as big as his on the other side of the field.

"…Or maybe not, my friend" Ryu said.

**-------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 6 -------------------------------------**

Was chapter 6 good?

Read and Review!

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7 : Collision

A Harsh Decision

_**A Harsh Decision**_

_Chapter 07 : Collision._

_A/N: So, the big fight is going to start! Thank you all for the Reviews (Especially Nina Windia and Estrelita Farr)._

_--X--_

_--X--_

There was a bad aura there. One that didn't knew about the situation, would think a big battle was about to begin. And he would be right, as two huge armies stared at each other, in a strange mix of fear, confidence and maybe even confusion. On the left part of the field, a huge army (yet, not as huge as the opposing one) stood, with three guys that seemed like they were their leaders. The first guy was pale, tall and somewhat skinny. The second one was no way taller, but he was surely fatter, and he had quite the scary face. The third one had a messy blue hair, a dirty cap and a serious, yet, confident mood, like many Kings used to have. They stared at each other, and then, to the army behind them.

"We sure are many." Rei whispered.

"Yes…we are…but not as many as our enemies… - Carlos closed his helmet visor – Hope we can make up for the difference." With that he drew his sword and charged towards the army.

"It's our turn now, Rei!" Ryu drew his sword and Ran towards the army as well.

"Yeah, let's see who can defeat more soldi… - Rei looked at his enemies - …shadow soldiers? I guess that's what they are?" Without waiting for an answer Rei took his sword and charged his enemies. In a glance, the entire army was following them.

"I guess this leaves us with no choice!" The guy that was holding Nina and Momo roughly threw them at the ground and, accompanied by his friends, charged Ryu and his army.

"Momo…Can you stand up?" Nina was hardly trying to stand up by herself, but even with her wounds, (both from the crash with the ground and for the guy's tight grisp, not to mean the earlier fight with Stuart) she helped Momo stand up.

"Ouch…my arm...i guess it's broken." Momo left out a bad sigh. As Nina tried to help Momo reach a safe spot, close to the bushes, they both feels to their knees.

"Momo…Ryu…he's gonna help us, aren't him?" Nina whispered.

"Yes…he will." She finished, and as soon as she did an awful event occurred.

The armies violently collided. At first, many soldiers from both sides feel from their horses due to the shock, and they were quickly followed by many others who feel to the front rank blades. The sound of the blades roamed the field. Cries of pain, anger and sorrow took over, as many people stood to the ground, either dead or deeply wounded. Rei and Carlos were doing their best to slice as many enemies as possible, while protecting themselves from the spears and swords coming out from everywhere.

"Take this!" Rei was as fast as a lightning with his sword. Each hit was a shadow soldier to the ground. Carlos was also doing great. Rei saw Ryu opening his way through the armies (killing the enemies and avoiding the allies) to reach the "boss", the one who tried to hurt Nina and Momo and gave coverage to Stuart and Heracles while they ran away.

"Where are you going, Ryu? We need your help! You're not going to chicken out, are you?" Rei yelled to Ryu.

"Nah, but please, give me cover" Ryu yelled back.

After defeating some soldiers with the help of Rei, Ryu got to the boss, who was, for his surprise, smiling and staring at him.

"Well done, Ryu! You managed to come here in one piece! But what brings you here?" He asked Ryu. He was ironic.

"I am the one who shall question you, sir. Who are you? Why are you following me since I came back from Caer Xhan? – Ryu turned around and avoided a attack from a soldier - Did you thought I was not feeling your presence nearby? Do you think I am numb?" – Ryu was shaking at that point already – Why are you hurting my friends?" he asked everything in a single breathe, defending himself from the soldiers attacking him while he talked.

"Haha, Elpizo here, your little insolent fool…I have no reason to explain things to you, but, let's say i am helping Master D. find you." He coldly replied.

"And who's this guy? What he wants with me?"

"Well, if I answered you that one, things wouldn't be funny anymore."

"You're insane! I am tired of you and your cat-rat game! Get lost!" Ryu tried to charge with his horse, but he could not. In the moment he tried, one of the soldiers tried to cut him, but he missed the shot and ended up hurting the horse. Ryu just turned around and killed the soldier, but, what was done, was done, and Ryu was left with no option but to fight Elpizo on afoot.

"Oh, I guess you thinks this is not fair, don't you?"- Elpizo coldly smiled at Ryu – But life's never easy, fool!" And he charged Ryu. Ryu barely avoided the attack, but he was able to damage the horse's legs, forcing Elpizo to fight on a 1x1 clean fight. In the meantime, Rei and Carlos, assisted by the oasis's army, were dealing quite an impressive amount of damage to the shadow army. They were doing great, until some soldiers charged them, dropping them of their horses, putting them in a unfair towering inferno. Even like that, they were still able to defeat most soldiers close by, but, one of the commanders, named Johnson, noticing he was gonna lose the battle agaisn't Rei, tried a dirt trick. He avoided one of Rei's quick attack and dashed to the Place Momo and Nina were staying, and tried to kidnap them. Rei tried to go there, but, many soldiers surrounded him, and blocked his way. Carlos, however, was just fighting one soldier, and he could quickly reach the place. Rei noticed that and yelled :  
"Carlos, that commander is going to harm the girls, please stop him, I am way busy here"

"I will do my best Rei!" Carlos dashed to the place where the girls were, but he lost track of Johnson.

"Hey girls, please, stand up" – he tried to awaken Momo and Nina, whom fainted from weakness – "you are in danger her..." but before he finished, Johnson jumped out of a tree close by, and almost killed him with a stab. Carlos avoided, but his left leg got damaged and started to bleed.

"I guess it hurts." Johnson tried to stab Carlos again, but Carlos defended his hit with his shield, and in a glimpse of an eye, pierced his sword through his chest.

"I guess this one is worse." He replied. Johnson fell dead to the ground, and Carlos, who was bleeding like hell, tried to heal his wounds by kneeling to the ground and making some pressure with his shirt. Rei who whipped away the soldiers, was coming to help, when he heard a loud crump. He looked to the cliff and saw a fat man yelled at Carlos, but when Carlos turned out to see, it was too late. Carlos, who was almost done with his aid, felt a hard pain in his chest. It started to get much stronger, and he fell to the ground, his vision getting dark.

"Good Job, Stuart!" A soldier yelled from afar.

**-- END OF CHAPTER 7 --**

I am sorry for the short-ish and bad explained ending of this chapter, but, I am kind in a hurry, but I will write chapter 8 ASAP. Hope you liked it! Now to the reviews!

OBS : Was this too violent?


End file.
